The Tiger And The Mermaid's Rescue Mission!
by Stains-of-Red-15
Summary: The tiger and the mermaid took a mission together are they getting along well or no?but anyway they need to save an unknown woman from an unknown sender, who is the woman that they need to rescue, is it just a trap? or a serious mission? read to find out!


**Hello minna-san!~...Wow! chapter 513 of the manga made me so sappy that i can't even express my true feelings myself.**

 **Please i hope you all enjoy my new story~!(;**

* * *

 **Year x791, Five months before Year x792 and Four weeks after the war between Fairy Tail And Tartaros and Four weeks after the guild Fairy Tail has disbanded.**

It was a beautiful and a fine day for the mages of Mermaid Heel.

Yes, Mermaid Heel is the fourth winner of the **Dai Mato Enbu[The Grand Magic Games] Year x791.**

Inside the all woman guild known as Mermaid Heel, all of the members were talking to each other including the participants of their guild known as Arania Webb, Risley Law, Beth vanderwood, and Millianna. But their conversation was not a happy one instead it was a sad conversation about the Fairy Tail's sudden disbanding.

Arania, Risley, and Beth were all confused of why would a strong and a close like family guild suddenly disbanded.

As for Millianna she was just worried about a certain Scarlet-haired female mage of Fairy Tail who was like an older sister figure for her and because Fairy Tail has disbanded she does not know anymore where to find her **_'big sister'._**

And there was a slender woman with a long black hair that was cut Japanese princess style while standing at the job request board while looking at a weird job posted on the board request.

And it read.

 **Job:Find a missing woman!**

 **Reward:To be given!**

 **Note:The person who sent this request doesn't need to discuss anything to whoever will take the job.**

 **Second Note:Just go straight to finding that woman. And all the information about the woman that went missing is in the cave in the forest. Please when you got the information please do not read it until you're inside the train, that's all.**

 **And goodluck to you mage.**

 ** _Y_u'_e _o_ a_o_e,_**

'I wonder, who is the sender of this job?' The woman thought inside of her head.

And the woman is known to be the Mermaid Ace and in other words the strongest mage of Mermaid Heel and the leader of their participants in the GMG.

Her name is Kagura Mikazuchi and also known as **Shiro Ribon [White Ribbon].**

Kagura tore the paper from the board and went to go home to her home but before she could exit the the door of her guild, Mermaid Heel she felt her other guildmates staring at her.

"What is it Millianna?" Kagura said while turning around to see Millianna.

"Where are you going, Kagura-chan?"Millianna said with a confused expression.

"I'm going on a mission alone."Kagura said with a blank expression.

Then Kagura walk out of the guild leaving all her comrades confused.

"Kagura-chan..." the cat girl whispered as Kagura slowly disappeared in the crowd.

 **At Kagura's place**

When Kagura arrived home she went up to her room to pack her things up for her mission. When Kagura finished packing up all the stuff she needed for her mission she stood up and look at her nightstand only to see the job request that she's going to take. The Mermaid Ace is still felling uneasy at the job because it was completely suspicious. when she was still in Mermaid Heel she did the right thing to do to take the job by herself instead of her other guildmates, Because she was worried for the sake of her guildmates and what if the job turns out to be just a trap to ambush whoever may take it by the dark guilds? so she decided to take it herself.

But her mind was filled with other worries when she thinks about a certain scarlet haired female mage of the now disbanded Fairy Tail guild. It made her really worried just to think where is that woman may be. She was good at hiding her emotions to the others, it may be true on the outside she only wears a blank expression but inside she was worrying about that woman whenever that woman was mentioned by her own guildmates.

She shook her head trying not to think about that woman because she can handle herself but still she was stubborn and that stubbornness personality made Kagura worry, because that stubbornness personality can put her _'big sister'_ in danger. But still she tried not to worry about it.

When she got outside of her house she went straight into the forest to get the information about that missing woman or so...

When she got in the middle of the forest she saw the cave that was mentioned in the job.

Soon she heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. And came out of the bushes was 12 non-mage men.

"Hey you little lady! what are you doing in our territory!?" yelled a man with an eyepatch that covers his left eye and the man was also holding a sword and a gun who was also he boss.

"Get lost, all of you are blocking my way." Said Kagura with a blank face towards the man. The man got angry and said.

"What did you say you little bug!? don't you even know who you are talking to?!" The man yelled while charging at Kagura along with his men.

Kagura attacked without using her katana known as Archenemy A.K.A The Blade of Resentment by just simply kicking the leader on the stomach causing the boss to hit on a tree.

"Why you little!" one of his men yelled while firing a gun but Kagura just simply blocked the bullets by her sword.

"It seems like you've run out of bullets."Said Kagura.

"Damn it! everyone go get the boss and retreat!" Said the man and they ran as fast as they can leaving only the man and Kagura.

"Damn you! y-you monster!" And then he ran as fast as he can leaving Kagura alone.

Kagura looked at the sky and said.

"Maybe...maybe you're right that i'm a monster." She thought about the past when she desired to kill Jellal for killing his big brother and the time when she tried to kill Erza who is now she viewed and respect as a powerful mage and being her older sister figure even though she doesn't admit it, it all came rushing to her head about her dark past and side.

She walks inside of the cave and saw a scroll on top of a large rock, Kagura took it and went to the train station.

'Yes i am still a monster until now.'

* * *

 **Please do not forget to leave a review. So what do you all think about this story...yeah, yeah, yeah it was my first story about the wizards of the anime Fairy Tail(: hope you like it and again please i would be happy to read all of your reviews about this story and for better understanding i started to write this story on 10/30/16 so i'm just continuing this fanfic. Bye take care~!(;**

 **P.S i will be updating the Daughter of A Siren when i get the chance sorry.**

 _ **-Stainer-of-Red-15**_


End file.
